Timeline
The following is a rough timeline of events for the universe of Beyond Parity. * 2103 AD - Almia Faytel is born * 2114 AD - Almia exhibits non-Elemental power * 2121 AD - Almia is awakened as a Life Elementalist / Also known as the Elemental Beginning or EB period * 0001 EB - Almia begins effort to unite Earth under her rule * 0033 EB - Almia successfully overtakes all governments of Earth * 0089 EB - The first few Life Elementalists come into being alongside Almia * 0120 EB - Mars is colonized with the aid of the Life Element * 0268 EB - The entire solar system is colonized and long distance travel is perfected with cryo sleep * 0780 EB - The Earth Element is discovered on a distant Earth-like planet * 1215 EB - The Air Element is discovered and with it faster-than-light travel is attained * 1219 EB - The First Elemental War breaks out as Almia's forces return to Earth. * 1224 EB - The events of 'The Aethra's Song' take place * 1225 EB - The civil war is halted by Almia's return but resumes as she returns to Aeris * 1226 EB - The Keld and the Federation have been peaceful to this point. An extremist groups actions cause confusion between them and the rapid deterioration of relations ends in the Keld joining the war against the Federation * 1233 EB - Almia and Garek fight, representing the strength of both sides of the conflict. However the Federation nullifies Garek's near-victory over Almia and capture the Keld High-Priestess forcing their surrender * 1490 EB - The Federation discovers the fourth Element, Water * 1622 EB - The fifth Element, Darkness is found on the Kussinik homeworld * 1625 EB - Negotiations with the Kussinik fail and result in a small conflict that ends with Almia taking Dragnipur from the Kussinik * 1628 EB - The Kussinik join the Federation * 2356 EB - The Galactic Federation of Elements has located all elements and begin a joint venture to reach out to Korovich and Angel alike * 2371 EB - The Korovich join the Federation * 2401 EB - The Angels join the Federation * 2910 EB - The events of 'The Abyss Looks Back' take place * 2952 EB - The Second Elemental War breaks out for control of Earth * 3003 EB - Tsukidayo uses the Worldslay to destroy Earth * 3015 EB - The events of 'Masamune Academy' take place * 3016 EB - The events of 'Tyrant's Flame' take place * 3025 EB - Tsukidayo becomes Thanaduos and begins his rampage as The Worldslayer * 3111 EB - The Worldslayer, Thanaduos is stopped and sentenced to memory exile on Garadia * 3114 EB - The Empress, Almia Faytel goes missing * 3115 EB - The events of 'Birth of a Godslaye'''r' take place * '''3116 EB - The events of 'School of the Elements' take place * 3192 EB - The events of 'Beyond Parity' take place * 3475 EB - The events of 'A Dandelion in the Shade' take place * 3480 EB - The events of 'In Dark, There's Light' take place